te recuperare cueste lo que cueste
by alex namikaze harloun uwu
Summary: bueno esta es la secuela de catástrofe la cual sera un one-shot para los que esperaban esta historia


Bueno antes que nada me disculpo por desaparecer pero les traigo la secuela de "Catástrofe" y advertirles que abra lemon y también es futanari pero tengo una sorpresa y es que esta historia será un one- shot también quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron la otra historia esto va dedicado a todos ustedes sin más demora

Disclamer- MSLN no me pertenese son propiededad de sus respectivos autores

"Te recuperare cueste lo que cueste"

Flashback Fate

Aviamos regresado de nuestra luna de miel hayate parecía muy feliz yo también lo era pero en el fondo me estaba muriendo por no tener a la mujer que amo he intentado olvidarla pero me resulta difícil por momentos pienso en lo que hubiese pasado si hubiera huido con nanoha

¿Seriamos una familia en este momento? Pero todo eso quedo en el pasado

Fin del Flashback

Hayate sigue trabajando como comandante de la sección seis y yo como la mejor enforcer

Hasta ahora todo va bien cuando veo a nanoha ella evita verme todos estuvieron felices por nuestro regreso en este momento hayate está teniendo una reunión con carim gracia yo no asisti ya que solo la convocaron a ella ahora que lo pienso esto es raro que solo hayan convocado a hayate ni siquiera chrono asistió no solo son imaginaciones mías hayate no sería capaz de engañarme

Flashback hayate

Me encuentro en la oficina de carim esto es muy raro porque me mandaría a llamar solamente a mí oigo que alguien abre la puerta debe ser ella es cuando entro la vi con una cara seria eso no me estaba agradando así que decido hablar

Carim se puede saber porque me as llam… no pude continuar ya que sentí algo sobre mis labios ella me estaba besando cuando se separó de mi me susurro algo que no alcance a oír yo estaba en

Blanco no sabía que me estaba haciendo cuando dentro de mi exploto la lujuria ella me empezó a desvestir yo al igual que ella le empese a quitar su traje de monja ya quitadas todas las prendas me empezó a hacer el amor cuando de repente recuerdo a fate y que estoy casada pero no me importa esto podría ser calificado como engaño bueno duramos así 4 horas fue cuando porfin caí rendida en sus brazos ya era noche y tenía que regresar al departamento que compartía con fate me despedí de carim y fui directo a casa

Flashback fate

Ahora si empieso a preocuparme hayate no ha regresado y si le paso algo en eso entonces escucho que la puerta se abre la vi llegar pero noto algo raro en ella es como si en esa reunión hubiera pasado algo ni siquiera me saludo asi que fui a ver qué pasaba vi que se metió a dar un baño cuando veo su ropa tirada decidí levantarla es cuando noto algo muy raro su ropa huele diferente cuando la puerta dela ducha se abre pongo la ropa en la canasta de ropa sucia

Hayate : que pasa mi amor

Fate : na-nada solo puse tu ropa en la canasta

Después de eso nos fuimos a dormir al siguiente día buscaría a la persona que sabía que me ayudaría

Al día siguiente

Fate iba caminando rumbo al departamento de nanoha para hablar con ella cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre abrió nanoha sorprendida por la visita de fate

Nanoha : hola fa-fate-chan

Fate : hola nanoha puedo pasar –sin decir nada nanoha se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar ya adentro se sentaron en el sillón que estaba en la sala para poder hablar

Fate : bueno vine para hablar algo en lo que quiero que por favor me ayudes es sobre ha….. no pude terminar ya que nanoha se había subido a mis piernas y me besaba poco a poco fu correspondiendo al beso la abrace de la cintura y ella se agarraba de mi cuello baje de su boca a su cuello donde lo lamía y mordí ella soltó varios gemidos eso fue lo que desato la pasión y el deseo que tenía sentí como algo en mi entre pierna se ponía duro cuando nos separamos del beso ella me dijo que fuéramos a su habitación ella sabía mi secreto de que yo tenía pene aún recuerdo cuando selo confesé ella me dijo que no me juzgaría y estaría a mi lado siempre la cargue y nos fui llevando ala recamara de nanoha una vez llegamos no perdí el tiempo y le empecé a quitar la ropa que tenía a la vez que también ella me desvestía cuando quedamos solo en ropa interior me dispuse a admirarla traía unas bragas rosas con encaje también pude notar como me miraba sus ojos estaban más azules de lo normal

Flashback nanoha

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto fate me empezó a desvestir yo no perdí el tiempo e hice lo mismo sentí como algo se endurecía en su entrepierna cuando quedamos en ropa interior no pude evitar verla ella traía un bóxer negro ajustado subí más arriba mi vista y vi su bien formado abdomen no aguante más y cambie de posiciones quedando yo arriba de fate empecé a frotarme contra su entre pierna causando que salieran gemidos por parte de las dos

Fate : ahh nano-nanoha

Nanoha: aahh fate seguía moviéndome encima de su pene cuando me dijo con voz ronca

Fate : te necesito …. nanoha - yo pare mis movimientos y busque en mi comoda unos condones para que fate los usara se los di y no perdió el tiempo se quitó su bóxer rápidamente se colocó el condón ya echa esa tarea me quito la ropa interior cuando estuvo a punto de penetrarme

La interrumpí

Nanoha : fate aun soy virgen ella de tuvo todo y me miro con una sonrisa diciéndome que me relajara que solo dolería un poco sentí como su pene entraba poco a poco cuando sentí que algo se rompía en mi interior era mi himen deje salir algunas lágrimas cosa que noto fate

Fate . te duele mucho

Nanoha : solo un poco

Fate : tranquila concéntrate en mis caricias pasados unos minutos fate empezó las embestidas asiendo que lo disfrutara ya que empecé a gemir de entero placer

Nanoha: ahh….fate un poco más rápido- fate obedeció y embistió más rápido a nanoha -mientas ella arañaba su espalda en el proceso ambos cuerpos ya sudorosos nanoha no perdió el tiempo y cambio las posiciones quedando encima de fate comenzando un vaivén más rápido

Nanoha- ahora me toca a mí complacerte como lo as echo conmigo

Fate : ahh nanoha estoy a punto de aahh

Nanoha : ahh fate

Una embestida rápida y placentera y pronto llego el glorioso orgasmo arqueándose las do hacia atrás

Fate : TE AMO nanoha ¡

Nanoha : TE AMO FATE ¡

Caímos rendidas en la cama Las dos tratábamos de controlar nuestra respiración cuando la recuperamos me dispuse a hablar

Nanoha : eso fue increíble

Fate : si que lo fue para ser mi primera vez –nanoha se le quedo viendo eso quiere decir que te arrebate tu primera vez- fate asintió con un bonito sonrojo

Fate : Te amo nanoha –entonces se dio cuento de lo que había dicho – yo lo- los- sien- no pudo terminar ya que unos dedos se posaron en su boca

Nanoha : tú me amas fate ? y se sincera

Fate .no te puedo mentir si yo te amo fue un error el a verme casado con hayate

Nanoha : porque te casaste con ella si me amas

Fate : crei que no me amarías como yo te amo a ti pero ahora veo mi error debí a ver huido contigo cuando tuve oportunidad lo siento nano …. No pudo continuar ya que nanoha la beso de nuevo con tanta pasión y amor

Nanoha : no tienes por qué pedir perdón yo fu tan idiota al no darme cuenta que me amabas yo debí a ver darme cuenta pero fui tan idiota por mi culpa te perdí

Fate : eso aún puede cambiarse le pediré el divorcio a hayate no solo porque te amo sino que descubrí que me es infiel con carim gracia las descubrí esta mañana saliendo de un hotel nanoha estaba más que sorprendida - por eso te pido que me esperes un tiempo en lo me divorcio de hayate después de esto seremos tu y yo meló prometes nanoha asintió y se arrojó a abrazar a fate – te AMO fate como no tienes idea –yo también te AMO después de esa confesión volvieron a hacer el amor hasta quedar exhaustas

Departamento de fate y hayate

Fate-tenemos que hablar hayate

Hayate – yo también tengo que hablar contigo

Fate- quiero el divorcio

Hayate- wow lo mismo que yo

Fate-que quieres decir

Hayate – yo también quiero el divorcio ya hablé con nuestras familias y ellos están deacuerdo les explique que no puedo estar junto con alguien que no amo lo entendieron muy bien y también sé que tu no me amas sé que amas a nanoha-chan yo lo entiendo yo amo a carim solo te deseo que seas feliz y que sigamos siendo amigas

Fate – gracias hayate yo te deseo lo mismo bueno me retiro

Pov fate

Era realmente feliz en este momento hayate también quería el divorcio ahora me dirijo nuevamente al departamento de nanoha para darle las buenas noticias

Toque el timbre y ahí estaba mi hermoso ángel se sorprendió al verme pero no me hizo esperara y me dejo entrar ya adentro le conté todo y le pregunte

Fate- nanoha quieres ser mi novia?- ella respondió que si la bese con tanta pasión y amor volvimos a su cuarto donde toda la noche habíamos hecho el amor sin parar a partir de ese día fui realmente feliz me mude con nanoha

Unos años después

Ya me había divorciado de hayate ahora vivía con mi novia y futura esposa si después de todo le propuse matrimonio soy inmensa mente feliz nanoha me tenía una sorpresa hoy celebrábamos

Nuestro aniversario yo llegue con un traje negro y el pelo me lo había cortado cuando llegue todo estaba oscuro excepto por unas velas prendidas que iluminaban la entrada asta nuestra recamara

Entre y vi a nanoha en un hermoso vestido azul marino muy provocativo también se acercó a mi

Y me dio la bienvenida para después darnos un dulce beso terminado el beso ella me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme fuimos a la sala ahí me entrego un sobre yo lo abrí

Era una prueba de embarazo y el análisis era positivo no lo puedo creer voy a ser padre voy a tener un hijo con la persona que más amo le sonreí olvidando la cena que íbamos a tener la bese con amor y pasión la pegue más a mi cuerpo ella subió una pierna a mi cintura yo subí su otra

Pierna para poder cargarla nos lleve a nuestra habitación lentamente la recosté volvimos a

Hacer el amor toda la noche sin cansancio

Días después todos se enteraron de que nanoha estaba embarazada nos felicitaron

Todos estuvieron alegres al saber que tendrían un nieto o un sobrino

La boda finalmente había llegado estaba lista en el altar con un traje blanco cuando la vi entrar

Primero entraron sus damas de honor cuando vi a nanoha no pude evitar recordar todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar aquí

Después entro nanoha en compañía de shiro-san cuando por fin llegó a mi lado shiro-san me dijo que cuidara muy bien de ella cosa que aria

Cuando el padre recito las palabras

Padre-fate aceptas a nanoha takamachi como tu esposa para respetarla y amarla en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte las separe

Fate- acepto –vi como todos derramaban lágrimas de felicidad por nosotras

Padre- nanoha aceptas a Fate testarossa harloun como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte las separe

Nanoha-acepto

Padre – por el poder que me confieren las declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia

Todo fue perfecto hasta que llegó el día en el que nacería mi hija a la cual decidimos llamar vivió

Recuerdo ese momento en el que por primera vez vi a mi niña tan preciosa como su madre tenia el cabello entre rubio y cobrizo una combinación de ambas sus ojos de diferente color uno verde y uno rojo actual mente vivimos como una familia feliz y esa es mi historia

Bueno este es el final de mi historia espero y les aya gustado espero sus reviers sin mas se despide su autora


End file.
